


improvising

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Boot Worship, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam needs a bit of help being creative in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	improvising

"Look," Cam said, caught between laughter and horror, "Vala, see, these things are not actually _sex toys_."

Vala raised her eyebrows and looked from the bag on the bed to Cam. "They certainly _could_ be," she said, sounding as if Cam was kind of slow on the uptake. "You're just not very creative." She dug out a couple of bungee cords and tossed them at Cam with a bit of spin, so he fumbled them and, yup, looked stupid. John laughed at both of them. Their non-stop sex vacation had started two days ago, and John was finally relaxed, and possibly a little stoned. Vala kept giving him things she said were health drinks. Cam couldn't really complain, though; John was smiling a lot and kept offering him blowjobs. "Get John naked and tie him to the bed." Cam stared at her. She snapped her fingers in his face. " _I_ can't do it, I have to put on my lipstick."

"And your boots?" John asked, sounding a little wistful.

Vala blew him a kiss. "Be a good boy and I'll let you lick them again," she said. Cam had another moment of mental disconnect - he was an average kid from Kansas, for pete's sake, life hadn't prepared him for Vala - but blinked back to focus as John's balled-up shirt hit him in the stomach.

"Who did you say leads SG1 again?" John asked, all fake innocence and bedroom eyes. Cam felt absolutely justified in throwing him on the bed, securing his hands to the headboard, and yanking off his pants and underwear. Vala had also found clothespins at Dollar General, cute wooden ones painted with hearts, and Cam set to work placing pins in an X around John's nipples, trying not to pull too hard on his chest hair. John arched up, panting, and Cam clamped first his right, then his left nipple.

"You started without me," Vala said, and pouted, and then _ooh_ ed and rummaged in the bag until she came up with a plastic spatula. Cam raised an eyebrow - she'd been on Earth long enough to know what it was - and Vala slapped him hard on the thigh.

The welt stung like a son-of-a-bitch, and Cam barely managed not to shout his, "God _damn_ it, Vala," as he rubbed the spot with his palm. "Aren't you supposed to be torturing John?"

John was shaking with suppressed laughter that made the clothespins dance on his chest, and Vala climbed onto the bed. She was wearing her shiny over-the-knee boots that she said made her look like a superheroine, and she squatted over John's face to silence his laughter with her pussy. John made a greedy noise, and Vala gave Cam a smug look as she poked at the clothespins, twisting them a little until John figured out exactly what she wanted.

"I suppose you want to fuck him," she said, and waved a hand towards John's dick, which was dark and hard and leaking into pubic hair that Vala kept trying to shave off, despite John's protests that he trimmed and that was good enough.

"I could," Cam agreed. He got one of the few remaining condoms from the box, rolled it on, and picked up the lube. He didn't need much - John was still wet from earlier - and he didn't bother with prep. John could take it. He was a little disturbed by how much John could take, which was why he didn't mind following Vala's lead. She seemed to know how far John could be pushed.

Vala came just as Cam bottomed out, and she twisted up to ride out her orgasm. John's face was wet, his eyes closed, and when Vala rubbed the side of his face with her leg he turned blindly and Cam saw his tongue slide across the shiny black material of the boot. Vala let him, her head thrown back and her hands rubbing down from her waist to her thighs, and then she settled back down. John made a tiny noise of loss; Vala told Cam to start taking off the clothespins, slowly.

"You can fuck him a bit harder," she added, and patted John's chest as if he were an animal she was proud of. "He can take it."

Cam pulled off one clothespin with every other hard thrust, folding John nearly in half so he could kiss Vala as he did so. He could hear John's breathing, hard and ragged and desperate, and feel John trying to move way from the pain. But John was trapped between Vala's thighs and Cam's dick. When the last two pins came off, John sounded as if he was sobbing, and it made Cam go crazy, slamming into John until he came so hard his vision went white and sparkling, like stars. He heard Vala come again, and John begging, and Cam felt like he'd been washed clean.

After a while, John's voice went quiet, and Cam opened his eyes to see John suckling on Vala's ankle, his mouth smeared with lipstick and her wetness. John was still shuddering with need, but Cam could see that he was spiraling down from desperation. Vala was stroking his hair.

"You're not going to let him come?" Cam asked, holding the base of the condom as he pulled out a lot slower than he'd gone in. John's dick still jutted up hard, not having gotten the message yet. "You're _so mean_."

"He doesn't want to come," Vala said airily. "Do you, John?"

John whimpered and rubbed his face against her ankle.

"You should kiss Cam," Vala said, and John took a breath and turned his head to look right up at Cam. John's eyes were clear and knowing, and Cam had to lean in and kiss him hard, licking every place that tasted of Vala's pleasure.

"You're beautiful," Cam told John, and, "I love you," and John shook agaisnt him, as if Cam's words hurt him more than everything else. That was why Cam needed Vala, who couldn't sit still for a minute, and was thoughtfully fingering the bruise left by the spatula.

"I want to eat dim sum," Vala announced, her breath warm on Cam's ass. "At least, I think I do. Sam said it was good, and I'm hungry."

"Let me just untie John first," Cam said, his voice making it a question instead of a statement.

"I'm going to pay," Vala said, manganimous. "I have a credit card. And I'm going to tell everyone that you are my kept boys."

"The hell you are," Cam said, and John started laughing again.


End file.
